The present application is directed to support structures, and more particularly to adjustable support structures and arrays of such structures which permit the positioning of workpieces to be welded or otherwise machined in desired configurations.
Freeform structural shapes are increasingly required in applications such as bridges, walkways, stairways, monorails, train tracks, among other uses. These shapes must be precisely fixtured prior to fabrication steps such as welding or machining. If only one unique shape is required, it is usually practical to build a unique support structure specifically for the part using temporary construction methods. If many copies of a unique shape are required, or if only one feature of the complex shape is changing, a dedicated support structure may be produced. However, designers are increasingly specifying arbitrary unique curvilinear shapes for use in applications such as rail tracks, bridges with curvature, and prefabricated walkways for complex building designs, among others. In these situations, the cost of preparing support structures for each arbitrary shape often exceeds the cost to produce the shapes.
A particular area to which the present application finds usefulness is with magnetically levitated rail systems which are now under consideration for use between major cities and along interstate highways. To support the trains, a massive rail system comprising sections of welded tracks extending as much as 200 feet or more are intended to be used. Each of these welded sections is assembled on support structures and then welded, preferably automatically by robotic equipment. The challenge of this project is the use of support structures for the elongated tracks, which are in the form of box shaped weldments weighing many tons. To allow the levitated trains riding on the track sections to bank, curve, incline upwardly and incline downwardly, track sections having such profiles are required. Consequently, various track sections of a rail system will be unique and must, therefore, be individually supported to reflect a desired track profile before being welded.